Magia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Su primer encuentro fue en el pequeño mercado del pueblo; a ella se le cayeron sus manzanas y él le ayudó a recogerlas. Simple y sencillo, sin embargo, ése fue el inicio de su historia. EdWin. Petición de la guapa y sensualona Peqelulu.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a mi diosa mangaka Hiromu Arakawa. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno. Durante la época de la caza de las brujas de Salem. En Salem o algo así.**

**Nota1: No he hecho investigación importante respecto a este suceso ni el contexto, así que históricamente y geográficamente queda inexacto y dentro de toda la fantasía.**

**Nota2: Archivado para la "Segunda Tanda de Peticiones Rápidas" organizada en la página de Facebook "Miss Pringles"; petición de la guapa y sensualona Peqelulu.**

* * *

**Tema No. 33**

**MAGIA**

_Capítulo Único_

Su primer encuentro fue en el pequeño mercado del pueblo; a ella se le cayeron sus manzanas y él le ayudó a recogerlas. Simple y sencillo, sin embargo, ése fue el inicio de su historia. Y esa misma noche él soñó con ella; sonó con sus cabellos rubios, su sonrisa agradecida, el suave rubor de sus mejillas, sus ojos zafiro, sus manos menudas y su piel suave. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo sabía y no tenía tiempo para eso. En el pueblo una niña, Ann Putman, estaba desatando el caos. Y él, siendo una oficial joven, se concentraba de lleno en su trabajo. Edward Elric, entonces, se olvidó de la joven de cabellos rubios momentáneamente.

Después de los tres primeros arrestos a supuestos hechiceros, la volvió a encontrar en una orilla del pueblo, lavando su ropa en el río, concentrada en su tarea. Se acercó a ella por pura curiosidad, sin saber qué iba a decir después. Y ella pareció sentir su presencia porque se giró inmediatamente y le vio con sus atrapantes ojos azul zafiro. Edward se preguntó, vagamente, si existía una muchacha más bella que ella en el pueblo.

La joven se presentó a sí misma como Winry Rockbell, hija de un comerciante de un par de doctores que vivían lejos del pueblo, sirviendo en la gran ciudad. Ella se había quedado allí porque le gustaba el aire del campo, el sonido de los riachuelos y el color de la hierba verde. Edward agradeció mentalmente por su condición de campesina y se sentó con ella, mientras Winry lavaba sus prendas.

Hablaron largo y tendido, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sintiéndose cómodo el uno con el otro. Qué hacían, qué pensaban, qué planeaban, con qué soñaban. Para el final de la semana, Edward estaba deseando convertir a Winry en su esposa.

La próxima vez que se vieron fue en el jardín de la casa de ella, por la mañana, sentados sobre el pasto cerca el uno del otro. Y tras varias palabras, peleas fáciles y sonrisas prontas, sus manos se entrelazaron, sus ojos se encontraron y Edward encontró la aprobación en los ojos zafiro.

Winry sería su esposa.

Ahora, antes de planear la boda, los amantes debían esperar a que los padres de ella regresaran al pueblo, dieran su bendición y ellos podrían comenzar a fantasear con un futuro juntos, uno tan dulce como la miel que producían las abejas.

Pero su siguiente encuentro no fue en casa de ella, no fue con sus padres ni fue en el río o el mercado. Fue en la cárcel. Winry, bella, alegre, llena de vida, se encontraba encerrada en una húmeda y oscura celda de la prisión. ¿Qué había hecho ella? Gritaba desesperada cuando Edward llegó a verla. Ella era inocente, no había robado, no había mirado mal a nadie; era una simple muchacha que vivía sola, lejos del cuidado de sus padres.

Sus preciosos ojos zafiro no brillaban con emoción, estaban opacados por las lágrimas; el rostro sucio, el cabello revuelto, la ropa rasgada y la piel cubierta de negros moretones. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Se preguntó Edward lleno de ira, tomándola de las manos, prometiendo que todo iría bien, que él haría todo lo posible para liberarla, que no debía llorar, que no debía preocuparse, que debeía mantenerse hermosa para su boda. Que sus padres llegarían pronto y que les faltaba compartir toda su vida juntos.

Y fue allí, entre llanto y promesas que no se podrían cumplir, que los amantes compartieron su primer y dulce beso.

Winry Rockbell fue enjuiciada y sentenciada a la horca a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Qué nombre tan miserable para la temática del drabble. Culpen a los 100 temas.**

**Dedicado a la sensualona peqelulu, que fue su sensual petición "**_**una cacería de brujas donde Ed tiene que matar a Winry**_**". No salió así exactamente porque sería **_**too much drama**_**, mas espero les haya gustado.**

**Estoy vieja y empolvada con el EdWin.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
